Daylight
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce and Diana spend the night together, but regret leaving one another when the sun comes up.


**A/N: This fic has been pending for almost a month now. I was supposed to post it on the 11****th**** (since it was my birthday) but failed to do so due to a busy schedule. I was inspired to do this fic when I listened to Maroon 5's song entitled "Daylight." Anyways, here it is. As always, read and review. - B**

* * *

**Daylight**

**BruceDiana**

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast_

_This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep_

'_Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

Bruce watched as Diana slept soundly in his arms. Her head was cradled on his chest and her breathing tickled his skin. He caressed her soft skin with his callous hands. Her lips had curved into a smile as if she consciously felt his skin gliding with hers. Her long raven-colored hair sprawled on the bed. He had caught its wonderful jasmine scent. He watched her chest heave evenly breaths. She looked very serene as she slept.

Bruce smiled at how lucky he was to have her there in his arms. God was she perfect. She was just too good to be true. He was a mere mortal and she, a beautiful Greek goddess, and she loved him dearly.

It was always like that every night. Every after his patrol in Gotham, Diana would wait for him in the cave, hoping to see him unharmed. She patiently waited for him while he showered as he washed off the grime and sweat from his unending battles. After that, they headed up to the manor and talked about how their days individually went.

It was the only time they could talk or even see each other.

Their talks eventually led to another use of their lips and tongues as they both made their way to his bedroom. Bruce would make sweet love to her and every night felt different, but was always mind-blowing for the both of them. In the afterglow, they would end up curled in each other's arms, lost in passion and bliss.

However, it would all eventually end as the day came and the night finally resting. They would both eventually go on with their individual lives, the time when they would barely see each other. They both never wanted the night to end.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

Diana woke up to find a sleeping Bruce beside her. She smiled at how calm he could be when he slept. His face was relaxed and held no hurt in them. She once remembered that night when he woke up from a nightmare. He was sweating and his heart was racing. She had to calm him down when she kissed him passionately, reminding him that he was with her and that she would never leave his side.

For many nights that they slept together, Bruce's nightmares soon faded away.

Diana glanced at the digital alarm clock behind her. It was already four in the morning. In a matter of hours, Apollo would shine down the city, letting Selene doze off until her return. She prayed Apollo would slow down and let her have a few more hours with Bruce. She hated not being able to see him in the day. She wanted to spend her whole day with Bruce, but their morning commitments never allowed them to.

She traced his every scar with a slow drag of her finger. His scars had reflected how much of a brave warrior he was. She smirked at the thought that popped in her mind. Even in bed, he was a strong and brave warrior. Bruce showed her every night just how skilled he was when it came to their battles in bed. It made her blush just thinking about the past nights they shared. Her skin tingled in every inch he had touched.

_Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful._

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out._

_Somebody slow it down._

_This is way too hard, 'cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

Bruce opened his eyes slowly and saw Diana staring at him lovingly with a smile on her face. She looked so perfect even though her hair had been such a mess. He smiled back at her and brushed his lips on her temple. Diana snuggled closer, feeling Bruce's heat touch her skin. He ran his hand up and down her arm as he sighed deeply.

"I wish this would never end, Bruce," Diana softly said as she gazed up to look at him.  
He looked at her with sad eyes, "I do too, but it usually does, Princess." Diana looked down and sighed. She had to wait for nightfall again before she could be with the man she loved once again. Bruce cupped her chin, tipped it up to meet his piercing blue gaze, "Patience, Princess," he said as if he had just read her mind. She smiled as she sat up and kissed his lips with her hand cupping his cheek. "I know," she gazed at him, "Patience."

Diana climbed on top of his torso and straddled him. She leaned forward to give him a kiss on the neck. Her teeth dragged down to his broad chest, trailing hot kisses. It made Bruce groan in pleasure. Moments like these were something he treasured the most. Before Bruce had professed to Diana his undying love for her, these moments were only a part of his secret fantasies that he dreamt of on some nights. Now, he was living those dreams and he loved it. He now believed in the saying that dreams or rather fantasies really do come true.

_I never wanted to stop, _

_because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark, _

_but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

Bruce ran his hands through her soft hair, gripping tightly as he pulled her closer. He leaned his temple against hers with a smirk. Slowly, he met her lips with passion and hunger for more of her taste. Diana slowly filled herself in him and let out a loud moan of pleasure. Bruce groaned at the feel of him inside her. In a languid pace, Diana moved while gazing at Bruce with parting lips. Bruce clasped his hands around her waist and gazed at her intently with lust. He sat up as his hands moved to her flawless back, supporting her. Diana wrapped her hands around his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. Bruce kissed her softly, trapping her moans in her throat.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

The sunlight shone through the curtains of the balcony. It was the start of daylight. Their time together was about to end. Both found their release with moans and groans of pleasure and satisfaction. They gazed at each other, spent but sated, not wanting to let go. They both looked to their side and watched as the sun rose up to greet the world 'Good Morning'.

Bruce placed a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile, "I'll see you tonight?" Diana smiled with blushing cheeks. She placed both her hands on his chest and planted another short but sweet kiss on his lips, "Yes," she simply answered. Bruce then gazed at the bathroom door, looked back at the Diana, and smirked playfully, "Shower with me?" Diana ran her hand through his damp hair and whispered in his ear, "I'd love too," then she got up, Bruce wincing a bit, and stood on the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips. He smirked once again. He was definitely looking forward for tonight.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of lemony goodness. Reviews are always welcome. - B**


End file.
